


you are pink, like my heart

by goodnightlullbaby



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitten, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlullbaby/pseuds/goodnightlullbaby
Summary: “why do you like watching me shower so much?”PART 1/2





	you are pink, like my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i everyone! this is the first time im publishing my story, pwease dont be too hard with me. i hope you can enjoy this cute AU, i really put my heart into my writings!
> 
> please listen to twlv - crazy while reading ♡ thats the song i chose for the story

the sun starts settling slowly on a hot summer night leaving a pink palette in the sky, as i lie myself on the warm stone floor waiting for you. the light breezes feel so good brushing over my light clothed body. silent steps come closer, and i turn my head to look over at the open door. there you are. with nothing but a towel around your waist and your tshirt on, having me confused on where to focus.  
we smile at each other in the same moment and it makes me smile even more, so i look away just to look at you the next second again having you catch my look.  
“youre a baby” you say in a laugh, and i scrunch my nose and squish my eyes  
“your baby!”.  
you shake your head still with the same smile on your face, and start walking towards me to plant a sweet kiss on my forehead  
“hi baby”.  
my eyes are glued on every single one of your steps walking towards the mirror as you start taking off your shirt, carefully exposing your soft skin.  
“why do you like watching me shower so much?” you ask shyly.

i want to tell you its because i love you in your pure natural moments, how you close your eyes and let the water run over your face and body, how tenderly you wash every part of your body and stroke over your skin, the moment when you turn off the water and let the drops fall on the ground until you finally take the towel to ruffle it through your hair. i love the feeling it gives me and how my body reacts to the beautiful sight of yours.’

i simply shrug with my shoulders and say “don’t know..i just do” and smile at you.  
there you are now, standing on the other side of the room, letting your towel fall to the ground and watch me lying there, looking at you as if youre the most beautiful piece of art earth treasures.

you move slowly, every time, so i can study your everything completely.

i never get enough of the beauty you are gifted with, like an angel youre standing there letting the water run over you humming along to the song echoing in the bathroom.  
“dal”, i say making myself sit cross legged now leaning forward to your direction.  
“hm kitty”.  
“i wanna touch”.  
you grin.  
“come here kitty”.  
i slide over, and look up to you now, but im too shy to move. you know that. you reach out your hand to hold my wrist to place it slowly and carefully on you.  
“is it okay?”  
you look so soft and cute caring for me.  
i nod and look at my hand, and smile.  
“so cute, so cuuutee” you say babying me and pinching my cheek making me laugh in embarrassment.  
“you can move your hand kitty, stroke it”,  
i stroke it once, and take back my hand quickly “dal the water is still running, i wanna watch you shower”.  
you understand.  
“right, did you like it? did it feel good?”  
“my heart is racing right now baby” i say with a blush creeping up my cheeks lying back on the floor.  
..  
“did you like it?” i ask, exactly knowing that i failed.  
“i loved it kitty, i love all your soft touches. next time, dont hesitate to hold it tight, like this” you tease.  
i laugh and that makes you laugh with me, you were serious about it “stop that dummy, keep showering”  
you grin again and continue washing your body. so soft. i wish to touch you like that too.  
i tell you that youre beautiful, that i wish to capture this perfect moment as the pink sky colored you and the bathroom in its lovely light tone.  
and i see the sweetest smile on your face while you turn off the shower, step towards me and reach out your pinky finger, interlocking it with mine, promising me that you will let me live this moment whenever i wish for it.  
the water dripping off your hair is falling on me. you grab my hand this time helping me stand right next to you now “come on kitty, watch me dressing up, maybe youll like it just as much as you liked this”  
i follow you


End file.
